Some printers generate hard images using inks suspended in a carrier fluid. After applying the inks and carrier fluid to a transfer surface, some or all of the carrier fluid is removed from the transfer surface and/or recycled to facilitate drying of the ink, fixation of the image to the substrate, and/or formation of the hard image.